<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Get Free by Camerahead12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980027">I Wanna Get Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12'>Camerahead12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angstober2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Dean Winchester, Sadistic Dean Winchester, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Twelve; Baking Cookies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angstober2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Promptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Get Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess what? </p><p>I’m back, bitches! Bwahahahahaha!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Castiel heard the front door open and smiled as he pulled the cookies from the oven. As always, he was home right in time for dinner.</p><p>  “Babe?” Dean called from the entryway.</p><p>  Castiel heard the jingle of keys as they kid the bowl and the sound of shoes being kicked off. Turning off the oven with an oven mitt free hand he gracefully maneuvered the hot baking pan to the island of their kitchen and used the spatula move the cookies onto the cooling rack.</p><p>  “Mm,” Dean hummed walking into the kitchen loosening his tie. “Smells good in here. Cookies?”</p><p>  “Chocolate chip,” Castiel replied, nodding as he set down the pan.</p><p>  Two warm arms wrapped tightly around him as Dean pressed himself behind Cas. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”</p><p>  Tilting his head to the side to invite Dean to kiss and nip at his neck he chuckles. “Not in the last twenty-four hours. Though I do recall you being very vocal about a certain thing I did with my tongue last night.”</p><p>  Dean groans and gives a stronger nip that has Cas gasping, hips bucking forward against the island. “Fuck Cas. Now you got me wanting to skip dinner and just dive right into dessert.”</p><p>  Castiel feels one of Dean’s warm hands dip into the front of his sweat pants, lightly stroking his half hard cock. He lets his head fall back onto his shoulder as Dean kisses and nips along his neck, quickening his strokes. Dean’s other hand pushes up his shirt, his palm possessively splay over his chest pushing him closer against Dean. Cas’ breath comes out quicker as Dean speeds up, using his precum to give some sort lube, but secretly Cas likes the rough, almost dry feeling of Dean’s hands jacking him off.</p><p>  Dean’s teeth deepen just enough into his neck that Castiel knows they’ll leave bruises and his body locks up, coming all over Dean’s hand and the inside of his sweatpants.</p><p>  Dean quickly spins Cas around and unbuckles his belt with one hand. He slips down his pants just enough to free his cock and starts jacking himself off quickly with the hand still covered in Castiel’s mess. Still riding the high from his orgasm, Castiel just leans back agains the island knowing exactly how throughly fucked out he looks.</p><p>  “You look so fucking good in my clothes,” Dean pants, stepping closer as his hand flies over his dick. “Fuck, you make me so happy. You know exactly what do you do to me, don’t you? Fuck, the things you do to me. You want me to come on you?” He wraps his free hand around Castiel’s neck, squeezing tightly. “Cover you in my come. Remind you who you belong to. Fuck Cas. Fuuuckk!” The grip on his neck tightens, making black stars dance at the edge of his vision as he feels something warm splatter over his chest where his shirt must still be rucked up.</p><p>  As Dean slowly loosens his grip from his neck, Castiel gasps in air, his knees buckling underneath him. Dean catches him, supporting his weight as he runs his fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.</p><p>  “So good for me,” Dean mumbles, kissing his forehead. “You’re so good.”</p><p>  Castiel’s body takes a few minutes to not feel so boneless. When the tingly feeling in his limbs slowly subsides, he lifts his head up from Dean’s shoulder and gives him a smile. “Why don’t you get into the shower while I put our food in the oven to keep warm? I’ll be up in a minute.”</p><p>  Dean smiles and gives him another quick kiss on the forehead before pulling back and heading upstairs. Castiel listens to the sound of Dean moving around their bedroom before going to the table and takes their two plates of pasta he’d made and sticks them in the oven to keep warm.</p><p>  The mess they’ve made is drying and as he walks up the stairs he feels his hair pulling. The slight sting and pain from it has his dick twitching again, trying to get hard again. Castiel palms his dick trying to ignore it as his feet hit the landing and he walks down the hallway to their bedroom, noticing the door of the bathroom is wide open.</p><p>  He can hear the sound of the shower and Dean’s singing echoing from inside the shower. A small smile pulls at his lips as he slips off his clothes, tossing them towards the hamper just outside of their bathroom. He always loved the sound of Dean’s voice. It was one of the things that drew him to him back when they first met.</p><p>  Shaking his head clear of the memory he glances to the bathroom. Dean pauses his singing and the sound of the water hitting the wall lessens. Castiel can almost picture Dean ducking his head underneath the spray washing away his shampoo. He’s gotten so good over the years to paying attention to all the different sounds that go on in the house. Mainly ones that Dean makes and how he moves.</p><p>  Castiel opens the bedside drawer quietly, mindful to keep his ears alert for any change in the noises coming from the shower. Splashes of water like Dean is rinsing out his hair bounce off the tiled walls as Castiel wraps his hand around the cold hilt of the knife. It’s heavy. Heavier than it felt yesterday or even the day before. He tightens his grip letting his skin pull tight over his knuckles as he tries to steady his breathing.</p><p>  The sound of the water from the shower changes just slightly causing Castiel to panic and shove the knife back into the nightstand drawer, fingers shaking as he tries to shut it quietly. He turns just as Dean walks out of the shower buck naked, dripping all over the carpet.</p><p>  “Everything alright?” He asks, eyes narrowing in suspension.</p><p>  Castiel gives what he hopes is a charming smile, and holds up a bottle of lube that was beside the knife in the drawer. “I was hoping you’d open me up in the shower and use the new plug that way I’d be ready for you after dinner.”</p><p>  Dean’s eyes shift from suspicious to hungry instantly. “You’re so hungry for me all the time, aren’t you? My hungry little cockslut.”</p><p>  Castiel walks past him, handing him the bottle of lube as he enters the bathroom. The sound of Dean’s wet feet over the tile follow him as he enters the shower. He barely touches the water before Dean grabs him by the hair and shoves him forward against the tiled wall. Water beats down on him from the overhead shower head as Dean pulls his head back as he bites his earlobe hard. Castiel hisses, hating how his dick begins to harden against the cool wall.</p><p>  As Dean bites along his neck down to his shoulders, Castiel lets his mind float. It’s only here, when he knows Dean doesn’t expect much from him, that he allows himself a brief moment of escape.</p><p>  Castiel remembers when they first met back when he was in college. It was a blind date. They’d both been matched on some dating site and had agreed to meet at a nicer restaurant that next Friday. They had hit it off immediately. One date led to another, and then another, and then the next thing Castiel knew they were living together. Dean was incredibly nice, always showering him with praises, gifts, and it didn’t hurt anything that the sex was out of this world. Dean didn’t seem to be turned off to him asking to have his hair pulled harder, or biting to the point he bruised. He actually seemed to get more turned on.</p><p>  Years passed and they both graduate in the same year. Dean was offered and took a job in town at Sandover, one of the biggest marketing companies in the country. Castiel was offered a job at a prestigious lawyer firm two states away. He eagerly accepted, excited to tell Dean when he came home that night from work.</p><p>  Turns out, Dean was not excited.</p><p>  He threw his beer bottle at the wall, claimed Castiel had planned this all along. Planned to lead him along until something better came along. Castiel begged him understand. This was for his career. They could still work. Dean continued drinking.</p><p>  Somehow they went from fighting to him being naked, his arms and legs were tied to their bed. Dean kept slapping him, telling him how much he loved him over and over again, and how he was never letting him go.</p><p>  Time is a funny thing for Castiel, but he thinks that was about three years ago. It took a year and a half of being locked and chained inside the house and multiple escape attempts for him to breakdown and submit. It took Dean another year before he trusted him another to not confine him to a single room while he was gone.</p><p>  It might have taken years, but finally Castiel managed to earn enough trust to be able to move around the house freely. Dean still at motion activated cameras in every room of the house tracking his every movement, but as long as he looked like he was doing something constructive Dean never seemed to ask.</p><p>  Castiel moaned as he felt Dean’s slick finger slide into his loose hole. He rocked back onto it, knowing that drove Dean wild. Castiel knew all his little ticks. As long as Castiel kept on being that needy little cock hungry bitch, he has Dean thinking he still has power over him. Dean slips in another finger, rubbing against his prostate with every pump of his fingers. Hating himself for enjoying it, Castiel rocks back against on the fingers, panting out Dean’s name.</p><p>  “Look at you,” he breaths against him. “Always ready for me. Like your body designed to respond just for me.”</p><p>  Castiel bites his lip to stop his thoughts from becoming words. <em>You created me to respond to this.</em></p><p>  “I bet you want you come, don’t you?” Dean asks in a rough voice slipping in a third finger and pumping his fingers in and out quicker. “You look so sexy taking my fingers. Look at your cock. So hard for me.”</p><p>  The fingers pull out and Castiel hates himself for whining at the loss. He barely has time to register the loss before he’s being spun and pushed to his knees. He gasps as his knees hit the tile, squinting up through the water just in time to see Dean’s cock before it’s being shoved into his mouth.</p><p>  Castiel gasps, sucking in a mouthful of water, then gags around the cock as Dean pushes all the way in to the back of his throat. Dean’s hand reaches out, gripping his hair tightly as he violently starts thrusting into him. Castiel does it best to try and relax his throat while his lungs burn for him to breathe. His eyes sting as the warm water hits them, and his tears mix with the water spilling down the drain. He feels Dean’s cock tighten right before his come spills down the back of his throat, and he chokes and gags on it.</p><p>  Dean pulls out as Castiel forward onto his hands, spitting and gasping as the water hits comforting onto his back. Dean’s strong, warm hands are over him next, as he whispers praise and comforting words. Castiel feels something large and slick slide into his ass and thinks it must be the plug, and then Dean is carefully helping him up and out of the shower.</p><p>  Dean slowly dries him off with one of their many white, fluffy towels before dressing him in new sweatpants and a plain white shirt. Dean throws on his sleep pants and a black shirt before wrapping an arm around him as he leads them back downstairs to the table.</p><p>  On autopilot, Castiel moves to the oven, opening it and grabbing their plates. Dean sits at the table watching him as he sets the food in front of him. Castiel takes his place beside Dean and they start eating. Castiel makes sure to respond at the right times as Dean talks about his day and meetings he’s had. His mind starts to wander to the knife in the drawer again, thinking maybe tomorrow will be the day. Maybe tomorrow he’ll have his chance.</p><p>  For dessert Castiel serves Dean his cookies and glass of wine. The glass of wine turns into a bottle, then into two. He lets Dean start to fuck him on the table, but then he gets frustrated and drags Castiel upstairs and ties him to the bed. He fucks him rough and hard, slapping him at the wrong angle and leaving him with a bloodied lip that makes them both come so hard Castiel wonders why he wants to get free of Dean in the first place.</p><p>  As they fall asleep beside each other, Dean whispers praises in against his skin, kissing the marks beginning to bruise. Castiel sighs in contentment, wondering if maybe life isn’t as bad as he’s making it out to be.</p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come scream at me in the comments! Kudos give me a high! ^_~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>